The Water Boy
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: "Every week you taunt me with your taut muscles and lingering gaze. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at my legs. I wear these short skirts for you, after all." AH; BxE; 100 word drabble; Drabble War Prompt: Water.
1. Chapter 1

**SM owns all things Twilight; I own this...plot.**

**The Water Boy**

Every week you taunt me with your taut muscles and lingering gaze. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at my legs. I wear these short skirts for you, after all. AH; BxE; short 100 word drabble; M for l War Prompt: Water

* * *

><p>1.<p>

I take the paper cup from the holder and empty the remaining water from the giant water bottle into it.

I know they'll have to call you in for a new one. That's my point. That's what I want.

I haven't seen you here all week, and I need my fix of you.

You taunt and tease, flexing those arms of yours.

I bat my lashes and smirk while crossing my legs.

It's what we do. Like a carefully choreographed dance, you move; I move.

It's a game and I'm upping the ante.

Game. Set. Match. You're it, big boy!

* * *

><p><strong>First off, a huge thank you to HollettLA for applying her beta skills to this thing. I may just learn a thing or two about comma placement from her. ;o)<strong>

**Also, thanks to WitchyVampireGirl for pre-reading and convincing me that there is actual plot in this little piece of fluff. Cause, er, yeah this is fluff, with smut... or porn with plot. *shrugs***

**On a personal note, Scrimmy, I hope you're okay. I'm keeping you in my prayers, hun.**

**Enjoy! :o)**

* * *

><p><strong>Please check out the other Drabble War Challenge #3: Water<strong>

**Subscribe to the C2 and get a notification every time a new drabble enters one of the "wars".**

**Don't forget to check out the other participants for our "Water" challenge!**

**MonaRider ~ www . fanfiction . net /s/7980081/1/All_I_wanted_was_water**

**title: All I wanted was water **

**summary: **The men have gone crazy… the world seems to be ending and everyone you love is dead… What would you look for? If only the answer were that simple.

**texasbella - www . fanfiction . net /u/2280945/texasbella**

**title: Beach Bum**

**summary: **Bella is stuck in a loveless marriage, nothing more than a Stepford wife, when her world is turned upside down by the appearance of a certain beach bum and his dog. AH ExB angst/romance rated M

**Nicia - www . fanfiction . net /s/7997136/1/Splash! **

**title: Splash!**

**summary: **All Human! Dimitri and Rose's baby's first outing to the swimming pool. Lots of fluff and cuteness. A short, seven chapter drabble fic – all chapter's will post today. All in Dimitri POV.

**JA Mash - www . fanfiction . net /u/2888001/JA_Mash**

**title: It's In the Water, baby!**

**summary: **Daredevil, Edward Cullen, thinks he's mightier than the storm, until an expert shows him otherwise. Action/Romance E/B Rated M


	2. Chapter 2

2.

You see, the water cooler has to be moved.

We need the room outside my office to put a new copy machine.

I begged for them to leave it.

Only for you.

Do you realize the effect you have on me?

Do you know how those deep blue eyes of yours affect me?

They said they were putting it in the kitchenette.

When images of me, wrapping my legs around that slim waist of yours while you pound me into oblivion against the closed kitchenette door flashed behind my eyelids, I groaned and recovered with an approving nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so she's got a one track mind. This isn't a life-altering fic, lol.<strong>

**This story actually has a banner. Join me on Facebook, Missy Melissa Cullen, I have all my story banners there. :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Do you even know how hard it has been for me to sit idly by and watch you?

I look forward to your weekly visits.

Even stooping so low as to up my intake of water just to see you more often.

The frequent trips to the bathroom are totally worth it.

I just want to see you. Is that so wrong?

Watching your ass clench and your back muscles move sinuously as you lift the heavy bottle and place it over the water cooler is the highlight of my work day.

It's your own fault for looking so good.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, the visual... <strong>

**And good morning! Happy Saturday! :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

You're not innocent in all of this.

Because then you would turn to me and give me that lopsided grin as my eyes would snap up to your face, only a few seconds too late.

A few seconds that let you know exactly what I was checking out.

I'd cross my legs, seeking friction as my body reacted to yours.

I'd watch your face for any sign of interest as my skirt rode up ever so slowly, exposing the top of my thigh-high stockings.

I was bare underneath.

And squirming for your attention.

Is that what you were looking for?

* * *

><p><strong>I keep forgetting that I'm wayyyyy over on the east coast! :o)<strong>

**Updating will be sporatic as I'm doing some minor home renovations. Just pray I don't nail my fingers to anything, bwahahaha...**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

As your eyes made their way up my body and snapped to mine, I'd wink, turn back to my desk and focus on my computer screen.

Hearing you groan as you tapped your fingers on top of the water bottle before leaving last week was the last straw for me.

I need you.

I need to taste you.

I need to lick that Adam's apple that seems to taunt me every time you take a drink from our water cooler to "test the temperature", as you call it.

I want to kiss the smirk off your face.

I just want you.

* * *

><p><strong>A twofer, 'cause I need to go prime some walls and paint some trim...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

6.

I finish drinking my water and throw the paper cup into the wastebasket.

I know they'll be by soon to install the new copier, and I can't wait to see your face when you come looking for the cooler.

And of course, seeing your reaction as I beckon you to the kitchen, the very secluded kitchen, will be well worth it.

All under the pretense of showing you where the cooler is, of course.

I wonder if you'll be wearing cargo shorts or long pants?

I love the shorts.

Seeing your legs does something strange to my girl parts.

* * *

><p><strong>See you guys later...<strong>

**Oh, and don't forget to check out the oter stories. I can't wait to read them all! :o)**


	7. Chapter 7

7.

I can hear you speaking to the secretary before you even round the corner heading toward the water cooler.

She's giggling and probably blushing.

Stupid Lauren, I should have her fired for doing that.

Doesn't she know how partial I am to you?

I shake my head, roll my eyes and wait.

I cross my legs in anticipation as your footsteps draw closer.

I lick my lips, fluff up my hair and inhale.

I can see in your face the moment you register that the cooler is missing.

I stand and look up at you. "Come with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Trim painted white: check.<strong>

**Drywall primed: check.**

**Kids away with the mister so that I could get all that done: *fistpumps* check**

**Time alone 'cause I'm a quick worker: priceless!**


	8. Chapter 8

8.

You smile as I take the lead and tell you to follow me.

Not ask, _tell_.

I sway my hips knowingly.

And when I look over my shoulders, I smirk.

You're totally checking out my ass.

We walk down the hall to the kitchen and I open the door for you.

I see so much want swimming in those baby blues.

Good thing I plan on making this happen.

"It's right there." I point to the cooler, which has been relocated to a corner of the room.

I close the door behind you as soon as you walk in.

* * *

><p><strong>I predict fun times ahead... <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

9.

I turn on my heels and lean back against the door.

I watch quietly as you take out the empty bottle and replace it with the full one.

Those muscles, good God help me, but those muscles...

I wait 'til you're done before I speak.

You have to understand what I want.

What I need.

Clearly it's you, now, and in this kitchenette.

My panties would be ruined if I'd worn any.

I smooth my hands over my thighs and straighten out my skirt.

You catch the movement out of the corner of your eye and turn to watch me.

* * *

><p><strong>UST?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

10.

My breathing falters and my tongue peeks out between my lips under your gaze.

I let my hands travel up my skirt and raise it just a little.

Just a bit.

Just a little tease.

The room grows warmer as we stare at each other.

I swallow a moan as your jaw clenches.

I'm your willing prey, begging to be taken.

And by the bulge in your pants, you're _up_ for the offering.

"Bella, what are you doing to me?" you ask.

"Telling you what I want." I smirk back.

"Here?"

I nod."Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm off for a little bit. Let me know if you want more...<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

11.

I walk the short distance and stand before you.

This will be quick.

I want you so badly.

"Please, Edward." I'm not above begging.

I can see war raging in your eyes. "Bella, I-"

"Please, Edward," I repeat, cutting you off as I press my chest against yours and flatten my palms over your pecs. "Please."

Without another word, your lips crash into mine, your tongue seeking entrance, begging for more. It's a forceful, needy kiss as our mouths explore each other.

You groan as I palm your dick through your pants; you're hard for me already.

* * *

><p><strong>More?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

12.

I break the kiss and drop to my knees in front of you.

You can't deny me this; I've wanted you like this for too long.

I smile as I undo your pants and lower them, along with your boxers, letting your cock spring free.

It almost takes my eye out, making me giggle.

"Something funny, Bella?" you ask, your lips twitching as you try not to laugh.

Nothing funny at all, you're perfect standing before me.

I lick my lips and say nothing before licking the pre-come gathered at the tip, keeping eye contact with you the entire time.

* * *

><p><strong>That line makes me giggle EVERY time I read it, and I usually don't use it...'cause of the visual...<strong>**I have a sick sense of humor. ;o)**


	13. Chapter 13

13.

I swirl and suck, letting you know just how much I want this by moaning as I take you into my mouth as far as I can.

One hand is cupping your balls while the other is under my skirt as I touch myself.

Your breathing is off and your hand has found purchase in my hair as I let you guide me, setting a pace, telling me what you like.

"Stop, Bella," you say, although it sounds more like a groan.

I pull back, hollowing out my cheeks with a final pop.

And give your cock one last kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>My other dislikes include the words: cock, pussy, pistonned and moist. I still use cock and pussy, depending on the type of story I'm writing. I may use moist when refering to baked goods... oh, and pistonned if we're talking mechanicward...<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

14.

I look up at you, and what I see there is pure lust.

"Stand up," you say through clenched teeth.

I do as I'm told, sucking in my bottom lip. I feel so naughty under your scolding.

Would you spank me? Are you into that?

"Turn around," you order.

I feel your hands ghost over my hips all the way down to the hem of my skirt.

You hook your thumbs underneath it and push it up and over my ass.

"No panties, Bella?" Your voice is rough.

I smile. "No, I ruin them whenever you're around."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh crap, apparently I forgot the panty warning...oops. *evil grin*<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

15.

You hum in appreciation as you grind your erection against my ass.

You bring your mouth to my ear. "Hold on to that countertop and spread your legs for me, baby girl."

I whimper and do as I'm told.

"Such a good girl you are, Bella." You swat my ass, and I yelp at the sudden sensation.

So you are into the rough stuff. Good to know.

I feel you move behind me as your hands palm my ass, "So perky and perfect. Are you wet for me?"

"Oh God, yes," I reply.

* * *

><p><strong>More? Or do I wait 'til later?<strong>

**I may need one of those 'word of the day' calendars, j/s...**


	16. Chapter 16

16.

I feel you at my entrance, letting me adjust to your size as you push into me a little at a time.

Feels. So. Good.

I cry out, but close my eyes and concentrate on the sensations when I remember where we are.

I need to be quiet.

We need to be discreet.

Good thing I locked the door.

I feel you pull out and push back in.

Your hands on my hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh.

I'll have bruises; it'll be worth it.

You push and pull, in and out of me.

It's rough and quick.

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Apparently there is plot in this thing...<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

17.

My knees are weak and the coil signaling my orgasm threatens to let go.

God, I want it. Crave it. Need it.

I lower my head and bite my own hand.

I'm white-knuckling the edge of the counter.

In. Out.

This new angle is hitting a different spot.

In. Out.

I can't concentrate. Can't focus.

It's right there.

With a final groan, we both fall over the edge, hard.

We're panting and sweaty.

You hold me up because I can hardly stand.

You chuckle and kiss my temple.

"God, that was fantastic," I say, leaning back with my head against your chest.

* * *

><p><strong>*lights up proverbial cigarette*<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

18.

I turn in your arms and kiss your chin. "You think they heard anything?"

You smirk. "Probably. But you're their boss, right?"

I shrug. "Yeah. But still."

I can feel my skin flush crimson. Not much embarrasses me, but this may just do it.

You bend at the knees and lower your gaze to mine, "Hey, you're not regretting this, are you?"

I smile and look up at you. "No, of course not."

You kiss me and hug me.

I press my ear against your heart and close my eyes.

I want more moments like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww...<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

19.

I let myself relax against you for a moment before real life settles back in.

You help me pull down my skirt and I help you pull up your pants.

The room is silent, save for our movements.

"So, I guess you'll be back next week?" I ask, worrying my bottom lip.

You smirk. "Bella, you'll see me at home later. And please tell Lauren to stop flirting with me. It almost made me lose my boner."

I giggle and wrap my arms around your waist. "Please, you love the attention."

You just shake your head and smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot?<strong>

**So someone hacked into my hotmail account last week and I went and changed my password and all that. to prevent it from happening again. Now, hotmail is telling me they have suspended my account...I swear, imonna cut a bitch, grrrr...**


	20. Chapter 20

20.

I smooth back my hair and clear my throat. "We good?"

You nod and put your hands in your pockets.

Oh, how I love it when you wear the cargos.

I follow you out to the main door and kiss you soundly.

You hold my hands in yours as we kiss.

You wink at me and nod toward Lauren.

_Ha, he's my husband, bitch._

"I love you," I say between kisses.

You let go of my hands. "I love you too."

I watch you walk down the hall toward the main exit.

I can't wait to go home tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so a few of you had already guessed. It was fun anyways, right?<strong>

**Thanks for reading and I promise to get to those reviews at some point when I get my e-mail account back. I've done a switchover but blah, I have a bad feeling about all of it...**


End file.
